Don't Stop
Don't Stop is a song from the twenty-third series episode, Steam Team to the Rescue! The first verse plays as the steam engines perform various jobs on the railway in place of the incapacitated diesels. A reprise is heard as the Steam Team help sort out the trouble at the docks. Lyrics : Thomas: Don't stop, keep on moving! : Steam's hot, it keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : With extra loads of cargo : Moving up and down the tracks! : We're grunting and we're shunting : There's no time to relax! : Thomas and Henry: We have to keep on keeping on : Like a well-oiled machine! : Thomas: With the diesels out of action : Thomas and Rebecca: There's no time for daydreams! : Thomas, Nia, Annie and Clarabel: Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Rebecca: (spoken) It's not even noon and I'm already exhausted! : Thomas: (spoken) Keep going! You're doing great! : James: (spoken) Looks like it's another trip to the washdown for me! : Thomas: We're doing our best! : Thomas and Rebecca: We work as a team! : Thomas, James and Rebecca: We don't stop to rest! : Thomas, James, Emily and Rebecca: We've got the power of steam! : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : Steam's hot! It keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Reprise : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : When a best friend is in trouble : None of us will rest! : Engines helping engines : Using every ounce that's left! : Pushing to the finish line : Yeah, we'll keep on keeping on! : When the Steam Team works together : We're always pulling strong! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : Because our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Thomas: (spoken) Percy, I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you sooner like I promised! : Percy: (spoken) No worries, Thomas! I forgive you! : All: We're not giving up! : Gonna see this long day through! : The moon lights our way : Until the end is in view! : Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : We're the Steam Team! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Snail and The Whale : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Adventures Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : When the humpback whale's in trouble : None of us will rest! : Everyone helping animals : Using every ounce that's left! : Pushing to the finish line : Yeah, we'll keep on keeping on! : When everyone works together : We're always pulling strong! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : Because our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : : All: We're not giving up! : Gonna see this long day through! : The sun lights our way : Until the end is in view! : Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Adventures Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : We're the Adventures Team! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! : Trivia * This is the first series-original song to be sung by the characters in a television series episode. * Unlike Big World! Big Adventures!, Yvonne Grundy, who performs as Nia's speaking voice, sings in this song, while in Big World! Big Adventures!, Patricia Kihoro performed Nia's singing roles. * A new version of this song is used in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Snail and The Whale'''' ''during the whale rescue. Category:Thomas & Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney songs